ScRaPbBoOk: Naruto!
by Drifting Warrior
Summary: Pictures of moments in time are taken and pasted together to form a cherished scrapbook. multiple pairings and genres. I am open to suggestions and requests! IMPORTANT: I SHUFFLED THE ORDER OF THE CHAPTERS. REFER TO CHAPTER NAMES.
1. Illusionary Sky SasukeSakura

Prompt: "Illusionary Sky"

"Mommy," Sasuke whispered. "What's up there?"

A small arm shot up, chubby finger wiggling at the passing clouds.

"Why, Sasuke, heaven's up there." She bent down and nuzzled his soft raven hair, breathing in deeply. His delicious baby smell filled her nostrils.

He giggled, squirming. "Mmm…heaven, Kaa-san? 'Tat the blue stuff up there?"

She laughed. "Nah, that's just the sky."

"But I tot you said it was heaven!" He tugged on her long skirt, eyes briefly catching on the familiar Uchiha symbol embroidered on the beautifully tailored cloth.

Mikoto gently unraveled his grip. She paused. "Heaven…you can only go after you leave this world, darling. The sky is the closest you can get while still on this earth, baby. If you're good, you'll get to go to heaven someday, okay? So just wait and be a good little boy."

"M'kay. Sasuke'll be good." A wide smile stretched across his innocent face.

--

"Thank you so much for the interview, Sasuke-sama! We all love your music and movies. Have you considered becoming a model? Of course…I understand about your brother, but…not all models—" The chubby man that had shoved a microphone in his face quivered under his cold stare.

Fangirls screamed in the background, pushing and shoving with manicured nails for a better look at the great "Sasuke-kun".

--

Sasuke carefully shut the door behind him and heard its satisfying click.

He pulled out a "custom-made" cigarette. After lighting it with trembling fingers he took a long drag.

No one knew of this except his manager, who didn't care as long as he kept raking in the money. After all, he was just another pretty face for the magazines.

Sasuke shuddered, body trembling with delight and satisfaction. Another drag to prolong the effect and euphoria was hastily taken before relaxing and falling onto his couch.

"I stood on my tippy-toes to wave at the clouds." He paused, carefully smiling his camera-ready smile, then giggled and sighed. "I climbed and climbed and flew so high…but…Kaa-san, the sky just wasn't there. It just wasn't there…but don't worry. I'm coming. I'm coming, okay? You won't have to wait any longer. I'll be right there.

I love you."

--

Sasuke Uchiha, teen heart-throb, never showed up at the studio. He reportedly died of a car accident, his motorcycle smashed by a passing truck.

--

Sakura Haruno, freelance reporter, visited the site of the crash. She knew that the scars on his cut-up body were not from any passing truck.

Close up, he didn't look quite as perfect. There were bags under his eyes, and his clothes hung lose on his frame. His hair wasn't made of silk, and yes, his eyes were just dark, dark brown.

Of course. Digital airbrushing did wonders.

But, she thought, he had never looked more beautiful. For once, the smile on his thin lips wasn't for someone else.

AN: Yes...more angst! ANGST! And that stuff he was smoking? It was crack. Poor Sasuke-kun was getting high. The way I wrote it doesn't seem quite right. Any of you know a better way to put it...?  
Once again, this is unbetaed (my betas are going through some hard times so I don't blame them). If you see any mistakes, give a few pointers! Help and suggestions are always appreciated. And if you enjoyed it, drop a review--it's nice to know that people are actually reading your story.

Sneak Peek:

_"I'm sorry, Sakura." He was mumbling._

_"Shut up. You're an angel, Sasuke. I'm dead, so save me." She states this simply, in a matter-of-fact way, clear-proud-strait-demanding._

_He laughs. "I'm no angel."_


	2. Remember me? SasukeTenten

Pre Uchiha Massicure:

"Hi. Remember me?" Her small face was wide and open, so pathetically unguarded it hurt to look. Sasuke snorted, then immediately covered his mouth. "Remember me?" She repeated, this time extending a slight hand coated with sand.

"No."

"Oh. That's okay. Some people just don't remember. But I remember you." Her face twisted mildly with concentration. "Sas-uke." She grinned.

Sasuke flushed a childish red. "Sas-kay, not Sas-uke." He couldn't find any real reason to bother correcting her, but felt compelled to anyways. "Uchiha," he added. "Sasuke Uchiha. My nii-san is Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke grinned, tugging at his shirt, suddenly aware that a stain was in plain view.

"Sasuke U-chi-ha." She giggled. "Sasuke Uchiha, who's nii-san is Uchiha Itachi."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They faced each other, she still crouching in the sandbox. She seemed perfectly content just looking, but Sasuke began to feel slightly ridiculous. "So...what's you name?"

She giggled again. "My name? I don't think you need to know that."

Sasuke didn't understand. Names were important. Family names spoke of heritage and power. One day, he would make sure everyone knew the name of Sasuke Uchiha, and spoke of Sasuke Uchiha every time his nii-san was mentioned. He too was an Uchiha, after all.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Don't want to." She turned back to her sand-creature and busied herself with patting.

"But I want to know. Tell me. Didn't your parents teach you about family pride?"

"No." She was still not looking at him. Grass was yanked from it's roots and buried again in the sand.

"That grass will die, you know."

"I know. But some grass won't really matter, right? After all, it isn't a flower and doesn't bear the name of _Uchiha_ or _Hyuuga_." She kept on yanking up grass till a small bald patch appeared.

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke still felt confused and slightly stupid and wondered how such a small, plain girl had made him feel that way. Only his nii-san and his Otou-san ever made him feel confused or ignorant. Still, everything that she said made perfect sense. It was just...grass, after all.

"I don't have a name," she suddenly blurted out.

"What? Everyone has a name?"

"I have a name, silly. I just don't have a family name."

"No family name?"

"Nope. My name is Tenten, and just plain Tenten."

"You should have a family name."

"I know. But I don't." She states this simply, matter-of-fact, because that's just the way it is and the world will still spin on it's axis.

Sasuke paused, considering an idea. "Your name should be Tenten Uchiha. Uchiha Tenten. There are a lot of Uchihas, so you can just be another one of my cousins, okay?" To him, this is a statement, not a question because it will simply be.

Tenten stopped her methodical weeding and stared at him. "Okay."

Satisfaction warmed Sasuke, and he stretched out his arms and beamed at the sky. "I need to go. Otou-san doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Mm...g'bye, Uchiha Sas-uke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke," she agreed.

He turned to leave, but paused and pulled out a lone daisy growing by the side of the road. "Here," he said, leaning down and placing the daisy next to the decapitated grass. "To keep them company."

"Okay." Tenten stroked the soft yellow petals of the flower with appreciation.

"Bye"

"Bye."

AN: This is just the very first part. I may expand it to when their older and as the years pass...  
And this is the for the person that requested SasukexTenten. Please remember that this is unbetaed (my betas have been going through some hard times--I don't blame them). If you see any mistakes, feel free to give a few pointers. Help is always appreciated. :)


	3. 1000 Words OrochiTsu

She sees him and she knows it's him, Orochimaru. All these years, all the bodies, his eyes never changed.

It is her duty as the Hokage, as a shinobi, to kill him. This she knows. She also knows that even now, she would not be able to defeat him. It's the same as when they were on a team—her, Jariya, Orochimaru, _them_—she's still watching his back. Except this time Jariya's not standing between them. She's gotten stronger, oh yes she has, but she just knows. She would bet everything on it. They know her as the legendary sucker, but just this once, she is sure that she is right. She would not, _could_ not defeat him.

But he would not kill her.

She didn't now why or how she knew, but rather, found courage and assurance in the knowledge. He would not kill her. Decapacitate her? Yes. Kill her? Never in a hundred, thousand years. Because what was time to an immortal? She dares to take a step forward; after all, she was the gambler, wasn't she?

One step isn't enough to close the gap between them, but oh well, she figures. One step forward is always better than one step back.

He sees her, sees the her of 30 years ago. Her face, her legs, her body, _her_—she has not changed. The one thing that has changed are her eyes.

One look and he knows that she is no longer the teammate that needed to be protected. He also knows that he could still beat her, kill her. But he wouldn't. No, he couldn't.

Because the one he sees before him is still the girl he once thought he knew.

Their gazes catch, tangle, then align, like kite strings on a windy day.

"Kill me," his eyes sneered, a taunting challenge. She had always wanted to spar him, always challenging him, so now, he was giving her the chance. Wasn't he the nice one?

"Why?" she returned, with the same young-old innocence that she had displayed when they first met.

"Isn't my necklace _pretty_?" she had asked, stroking the clear, clear stone. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Just like your eyes."

And all these years, the one thing that he had kept were those eyes, even as they were slowly tainted with the knowledge of black deeds and cruel calculations, even as he discarded the rest of him body like extra baggage or old clothing. They would never be the same, but they were there. Beautiful. Just like her necklace. Just like her.

"Kill me," he repeated, except this time…this time he was pleading. His empty words never reached her.

Tsunade just stood and looked and _looked_, drinking in every little detail, not bothering to listen to the useless words he mouthed at her because a picture is worth a thousand words. Pictures were forever, their subjects frozen in time. No matter what happens later on, the picture _will always remain_ the same. That is, until someone destroys it.

Tsunade wishes she wasn't a shonobi or a healer, but an artist with magic fingers. _Real_ magic.

They both stare shamelessly before turning away, memorizing, because a picture is worth a _thousand words_, and were _forever_, their subjects _frozen _in time. But only until someone destroyed it.

Whenever Tsunade thinks of Orochimaru, she remembers his eyes that never change, though the rest of him might. Whenever Orochimaru thinks of Tsunade he remembers her eyes that changed even though her body aged little. Then, they both remember the reason why they fight.

Yes, that is what they remember whenever one thinks of the other, drawing out memories one by one, examining it, then carefully folding it and putting it away. And that is often. Very often. If one didn't know better, you might have even said they were lovers.

(No. They were much more.)

AN: Yay! My very first OrochimaruxTsunade finfic is finally out. And, I finally got off my lazy behind and wrote something. ;3


	4. Lee is Youthful! LeeTenNeji

AN: Before you read this, I feel obligated to inform you that I do not hate Lee! This little piece may seem to be Lee-bashing, but no! Lee is awesome in his own special way. This just popped into my head, and here it is.

Lee hurried to the training grounds, afraid that he would be late. He was in such a hurry that he even forgot to polish his hair to make it shine just so. He hoped Gai-sensei wouldn't mind too much.

When he arrived, only Gai-sensei was there. Strange. Where was Neji-san and their youthful flower Tenten?

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"Where could our youthful Neji and Tenten be on this pleasant morning?"

"Ah...about that, Lee," Gai stopped, flashing another patent GAI BEAM, "Youthful Neji has deflowered our beautiful flower Tenten!"

Lee paused, unsure of how to respond. Neji-kun deflowered their youthful flower Tenten?

Then, suddenly..."GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screeched.

"YES, LEE, MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT?" Gai agreed.

"NEJI-SAN AND TENTEN-SAN ARE WONDERFULLY YOUTHFUL!"

"YES, LEE!"

"But...sensei...am I still your most youthful student?"

"Of course Lee! Believe! You have the wonderful bowl-cut of youth and the green spandex jumpsuit of love!"

"Alright, Sensei! I shall prove my youthfulness to Neji and Tenten!"

"OH?! You go get them, Lee! YOSH!"

"YOSH, sensei! I SHALL DEFLOWER TENTEN TOO! AND NEJI WHILE I'M AT IT! THAT WILL PROVE HOW YOUTHFUL I AM!!" And without further ado, Lee speed off in a cloud of youthful tears and dust.

AN: This was inspired by a scene from "A Midsummer Night's Dream". It just popped into my head during rehearsal. Don't ask. :3 You probably don't want to know.  
This is my attempt at humor. Obviously, I fail. I think I'm more of the 'angst/tragedy' type of author...runs off to check with betas  
**IMPORTANT: **I am open to any suggestions/requests for further chapters, as long as it's not explict or some very odd pairing. I can try to make it work, but I'm not sure I can do something like InoKabuto or InoOrochi. Tell me your request in a _review, _because I actually read my reviews. (Besides, it's so much easier than going to my homepage and PMing me. Seriously. Just click the pretty pastel rectangle...) Heck, I usually even check out the homepage of whoever wrote it. Yea, I have no life. But one of my betas tell me that they sell them cheap at Walmart, so I might go take a look...  
Looking back at my entries, I'm wondering if I should make them longer...more story-like...at least a couple thousand words, maybe?


	5. Lip Gloss Angel SasuSaku

Drugstore makeup covers her strawberry face. As if an artist, angry with his work, had thrown a bucket of paint on the canvas to mask the tragedy.

They pass each other on the street. Sasuke looks down at the sidewalk and counts cracks in the road. Sakura looks up at the skies and counts clouds.

"Cheap whore." Sasuke spits out the sentence as if it threatened to poison him. It did.

"I know." Sakura smiles in tired acceptance, but her eyes burn with the memory of tears. The hurt never got better through "practice". Things weren't any easier.

"I'm sorry." He mutters this to the ducks in the sky.

"Don't be."

_She is counting the cracks in the road again._


	6. Neji is a Peeping Tom! NejiSaku

"Sakura."  
"Yeah?" Sakura carefully dusted off her hands, and new black gloves.  
"May I inquire as to...?"  
"Fire away."  
"What was the Uchiha doing at your house yesterday?" It came out all jumbled and crammed together. If Neji hadn't been...well, Neji, he would have blushed. But this was serious business, so he could not afford to lose composure.  
"How'd ya know?"  
"Byakugan."  
"Oh, okay. Well, Kikashi-sensei just sent Sasuke to--" _Wait_. Pause, stop, rewind. _Byakugan_?  
"Hyuuga Neji, have you been _spying_ on me?!" The air seemed to suddenly get warmer and cooler at the same time. Neji wondered how this was possible...until he saw the look on Sakura's face. Can you say mur-der-ous? She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. "Hyuuga Neji..."

"Nii-san! Wh-what happened? Y-your f-face..."  
"Hn."


	7. Sasuke's A Vampire? SasuSaku

Husk (2)

It's been nearly six days since that night. Hinata called, saying that we're allowed to see him now. Finally.

The medics say that he's "fine". The more I hear it, the more "fine" sounds like "not dead". They don't know how long he's going to be in the hospital. They don't even know if he's going to be all messed up. They don't know anything.

I don't know anything.

When I went to visit him, I found Granny Tsunade standing outside his door. She looked at me funny, and then lifted an arm to block my way.

"You have to agree to some restrictions," she said tiredly.

"Fine," I snapped.

"Don't try to wake him up. He's asleep."

"Fine."

"Don't touch any of the machines or equipment."

"Fine." I pushed at her arm, but her inhuman strength was relentless.

"Only five minutes."

"What?!"

"Only five minutes."

"Fine!" I ground out, "Just let me in!"

I think she wanted to say something else, but I'd already pushed past her, into the ward, closing the door behind me.

There were two beds. One was empty. There was someone in the one by the window, covered with snaking tubes and surrounded by beeping machines.

I walked over slowly, the footsteps on the carpeting strangely loud. There were too many machines in there—call buttons, intercoms, heart monitors, breathe regulators.

He was all bandaged up, like a human mummy. He was—so—different. His chest was barely moving. Something was weird. He was still, far more tranquil than I had ever seen him in life. What am I saying?! He's still alive. He's still Neji.

The tubes were everywhere. The ones on his chest were hooked up to some kind of monitoring machine. Opaque liquid dripped though one inserted into his wrist. He was so thin. He looked depleted, almost starved. The only sustenance he was getting was being fed through a skinny IV tube.

His thick sienna hair was strewn across the pillow, limp and bedraggled. Never, in all the years I've known him, have I seen his hair like that. I wish I had brought a comb and hair band. I wanted to be able to do at least that for him. He was my teammate.

I might've already been dead had it not been for him.

Tomorrow I'll bring him some flowers. Maybe some fruit or something if he can eat by then.

I don't know anything.

At least he's not in a coma, which was what we had feared. He might have never woken up. Neji would be gone. Only a discarded husk would remain, kept polished by some crazy machines.

When will he go on missions again? Team 8 is just not the same without him. Will he ever go on missions again? From what I heard, he was lucky to have even escaped with his life. The shinobi he fought had been one of Orochimaru's personal guards, an S-classed missing nin. They hadn't expected him to survive. He's supposed to be dead.


	8. All in a Day's Work

A dark haired teen leaned against the bridge and sighed. Didn't these people understand? Acting the broody, angsty overlord avenger was hard work! Not to mention quite lonely too.

He had thought that he had found a confidant when he met the stoic Hyuuga boy, but had he been wrong! Not even a minute after he had started talking, that Hyuuga boy had given him The Look, and walked away, muttering something about the Hyuuga pride or whatever.

No one give Sasuke Uchiha the look and gets away with it. Especailly not The Look! He would advenge his pride...

The pale youth shifted, crouching down to peer at the bloated koi that manifested the pond. It gaped blankly back up at him. Open mouth. Close mouth. Eat, sleep, repeat.

Yeah, life stunkas an advenger. Big time.


	9. I Believe

AN: this is just a little something that I digged up from quite a while ago. I actually wrote this for an English assignment.

A blond-haired boy,  
Spiked with determination,  
Stepped forward,  
Head held high.  
Face screwed tight,  
Body tensed,  
Hand-signs rapidly forming…  
Monkey-  
Horse-  
Tiger-

But when he dared to change a glance  
d  
o  
w  
n

Not three,  
Only  
1  
Faded imitation sprawled.

Silence…

Then  
A typhoon of laughter,  
Cruel, mocking laughter,  
Swept the room,  
Almost drowning" You Fail"  
Almost.

To most,  
But not to the boy.  
He stood,  
A mask of defiance over his face,  
Even as his clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

Numb  
As a ground stripped bare  
By merciless howling winds  
That screech

You fail

You fail

You fail

In an endless cycle,  
Harmonized by the ruckus laughter.

As everyone strode outside,  
Still doubled with mirth,  
Badges of honor and acceptance gleaming on head and in hand,  
He slowly walked out,  
Alone.

Even deserted,  
Hiding in the relief of trees,  
He still believed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki  
Add I will become the next Hokage!  
Believe it!"

AN: um, I'm not that great with poetry, but I felt that this one came out okay. I'm just not good at writting rhyming poetry.

arg... messed up some of the more visual aspects of the poem. oh well...


	10. Gaara Loves His Brownies

"Kill them," It hissed.

"No.." he moaned, "can't harm...precious...people!"

Damn that stubborn boy. It couldn't get what it wanted if he kept fighting back. Damn that hyperactive, Jesus-complex riddled blond kid. Damn it all!

"Go away!" he repeated, hands scrabbling at the burning scar of the kanji 'love'. "Don't want you...don't need you here! Must protect my precious people..."

"Kill them, or I'll tear apart your mind from the inside out, boy!"

No reaction.

"I'll force my way out and then kill them while you watch helplessly!"

A pause. Still no reaction.

"We... we have cookies?"

"Make that brownies."

"Deal."

"Gaara, you sold us out for a brownie?!"

AN: If you happened to read the reviews for this, you will see that the last part was edited to fit the comments of a certain "Sakura no Kage". No, I didn't just rip off her idea. I am entitled, I say! She is my beta!


End file.
